Jasmine Kang
Jasmine Kang is a character in Disney Channel's I Didn't Do It. She is a main character and is portrayed by Piper Curda. Jasmine is also Logan's girlfriend. Background Jasmine is Lindy Watson's best friend. Over the years, Lindy was an unpopular girl, but became popular in her high school years. Jasmine helps Lindy stay grounded after her newfound popularity.Jasmine - Biography Personality Jasmine is a smart, daring, and fashion-forward teenager. She is also always supportive of her four best friends. A fashionista since third grade, Jasmine thrives on good grades, pulling off daring pranks and having the perfect outfit for every occasion. Jasmine rocks her grades, extracurricular and social life all at the same time! Jasmine is a nice girl who cares about people. Personality In Depth Based on her long string of boyfriends (including Logan, who's her current boyfriend and future husband) and her roles in her friend's situations, it can be said that Jasmine is very charismatic in her actions, although this can be perceived as manipulative to people like Dwight and Garrett. Being sweet, fun, and sympathetic, Jasmine is able to connect with people easier than others, and it doesn't take much to get Jasmine to come to terms with her feelings. However, if in a tough position, she will attempt honest with her peers, but can end up becoming defensive or awkward. It was shown in Bite Club, that Jasmine is quite gullible, because she believed that a guy called Vlad, was a vampire, and believed that he had turned Lindy into a vampire. Similar to Lindy, Jasmine excels in high school. The episode Slumber Partay shows that Jasmine truly cares about her future. Though it has been speculated by fans that she would go into the fashion career due to her personality and clothing choices, she actually has a specific dream that contrasts that get into medical school. Because medical school requires specific strengths, Jasmine takes classes such as chemistry and physics, and will study avidly to ensure that she succeeds...in which she might sacrifice time with her friends for schoolwork. Even though Jasmine is a sweet and friendly girl, she is shown to also have a bit of an aggressive side to her, considering she was a little like this toward Garrett in Logan Finds Out!,, when she pushed him up to a locker, or in other episodes. Jasmine shows in Drum Beats, Heart Beats that she is a quick learner and learns skills, because she manages to pick up the skill of playing the drums after just two days of lessons. Many of these personality traits are from the analysis of episodes, but some of them were formed from her actions toward her current boyfriend, and future husband, Logan Watson. When with their other friends, the two of them interact with humor or teasing, but in the cases when they are alone (in episodes such as Bad News, Lindy Nose Best, If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout, Drum Beats, Heart Beats, and The Rescuers), the pair often end up talking with more sympathy towards one another, and romantically towards each other, which benefits the both of them. After fake-dating, parts of various episodes, especially at the end of Next of Pumpkin, can reveal that despite that Jasmine has had other romances, she sees Logan differently than students such as Mike, Dwight, and Owen. (It is shown that Logan also sees Jasmine differently to any other girl he had liked.) Jasmine is shown to be sensitive, like Logan, when it comes to her heart, but not as much as he is, because she had suffered from two heartbreaks - the first time was in Lindy Nose Best, after Jasmine attempted to ask Logan out, but Logan went out with Jenna, after Jasmine and Logan "broke up", which left Jasmine heartbroken. It was shown in Logan Finds Out!, that Jasmine can get quite jealous and get like this quite easily, because she was jealous of Logan dating Erin, because Jasmine wanted Logan to be her boyfriend and not Erin's, even though Logan had already been Jasmine's "boyfriend", before he dated Erin. Jasmine's second heartbreak was in Logan Finds Out!, when she found out that Logan had rekindled with Erin, when Jasmine started to believe she finally actually had a chance with Logan, even though she had already "dated" him. Jasmine even almost cried over Logan, which showed that she does really like him and that Jasmine's feelings for Logan are really strong compared to her feelings she had for any other guy she had dated, especially since Jasmine never stops having feelings for Logan and her heart tells her that he is the guy she should be with. In Drum Beats, Heart Beats, Jasmine and Logan both see each other as the person of their dreams, showing they are in love, almost kiss for the third time, in Jasmine's mind, Logan tells her he loves her, and Jasmine reveals she still has feelings for Logan. Jasmine and Logan both also hint that they could get married in the future when Logan basically proposes to Jasmine...in her mind, saying he wants them to be together, forever. In The Rescuers, Jasmine breaks up with Owen to be with Logan, because she decides she is meant to be with Logan instead of Owen, because Jasmine realizes her love for Logan is too strong for her to not be with him. Jasmine tells Logan she has never stopped liking him, Logan finally tells Jasmine he loves her, they admit their feelings for each other, finally share their first kiss, finally become a couple..."for real", they "get back together", and finally admit they love each other. It is also proven in that episode how much Jasmine and Logan are in love, that they are each other's true love, in love more than ever, and that they are soul-mates, so it is highly possible that Jasmine and Logan will get married and have kids in the near future. In the cut episodes from Season 2, Jasmine wants she and Logan to share lockers as she says every couple on TV does that and Logan is unsure at first. Jasmine and Logan go on a couple of dates, but Jasmine is upset, especially when their date is interrupted when they are just about to share their second kiss. Logan, seeing that his girlfriend is upset, wants to make it up to Jasmine so he puts a bunch of flowers in her locker, much to her surprise. Logan tells Jasmine that they are now sharing his locker, much to Jasmine's happiness and it shows how much Logan truly cares for and loves Jasmine and is willing to do anything to make her happy, whilst calling her his girlfriend. Jasmine, ecstatic, tells Logan that this is fantastic, she kisses his cheek and calls him her greatest boyfriend, which again, shows as well as Drum Beats, Heart Beats and The Rescuers, that Jasmine and Logan are truly in love and could definitely get married in the near future. Physical appearance Jasmine has dark brown hair with light brown highlights, and brown eyes. Season One In Pilot, fifteen year olds, Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Delia and Garrett begin their freshmen experience in high school. They throw an unsupervised party at Lindy's house with a snake, goat, and their babysitter and all before they are punished by Lindy and Logan's parents. In Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station... In The New Guy... In Dear High School Self... Relationships 'Logan Watson' Best Friend/Boyfriend/In Love With/True Love/Future Husband Logan is Jasmine's best friend, boyfriend, and future husband. In If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout, Jasmine agreed to make a project with Logan, even though she had to do most of the work and that episode hinted they had feelings for each other. Jasmine first admitted she liked Logan in Lindy Nose Best, after they fake dated and she tried to ask him out, but Logan went out with Jenna after Jasmine and Logan "broke up", leaving Jasmine heartbroken. They shared their first dance in Next of Pumpkin, and they almost kissed for the second time at one point. Logan also definitely hinted his feelings for Jasmine in that episode. In Logan Finds Out!, Jasmine revealed she had liked Logan for about a year, meaning she is in love with him, admitted her feelings for him to Lindy, Garrett, and Delia, saying she had liked him ever since they fake dated. At the end, Logan found out that Jasmine liked him, because she accidentally told him, as if Logan found out Jasmine still liked him since their "break up". In Falling for... Who?, Logan finally realized his "real" feelings for Jasmine and fell in love with her, during the school's fall dance, Logan also broke up with Erin to be with Jasmine, admitted his feelings and love for her, like he was admitting he still had feelings for her since their "break up", and tried to ask her out, but he was too late, because Jasmine started dating Owen, leaving Logan totally heartbroken. In Drum Beats, Heart Beats, Logan teaches Jasmine how to play the drums. They both see each other as the person of the dreams, showing they are in love, almost kiss for the third time, in Jasmine's mind, Logan tells her that he loves her, and Jasmine reveals she still loves Logan. Jasmine and Logan both also hint that they could get married in the future, when Logan basically proposes to Jasmine...in her mind, saying he wants them to be together, forever. In The Rescuers, Jasmine breaks up with Owen to be with Logan because she decides she is meant to be with Logan instead of Owen, because Jasmine reveals she still loves Logan. Jasmine and Logan admit their feelings for each other, Logan asks Jasmine out, he finally tells her he loves her, they finally become a couple..."for real", and Jasmine and Logan "get back together". It is also confirmed that Jasmine and Logan are dating, because Delia calls them a couple. Jasmine and Logan also finally share their first kiss in that episode and finally admit they love each other. It also proves that Jasmine and Logan are soul-mates, are each other's true love, in love more than ever, and could definitely get married and have kids in the near future. In the cut episode from Season 2, Jasmine wants she and Logan to share lockers as she says every couple on TV does that and Logan is unsure at first. Jasmine and Logan go on a couple of dates, but Jasmine is upset, especially when their date is interrupted when they are just about to share their second kiss. Logan, seeing that his girlfriend is upset, wants to make it up to Jasmine so he puts a bunch of flowers in her locker, much to her surprise. Logan tells Jasmine that they are now sharing his locker, much to Jasmine's happiness and it shows how much Logan truly cares for and loves Jasmine and is willing to do anything to make her happy as if he will go to the ends of the earth just to make her happy, whilst calling her his girlfriend. Jasmine, ecstatic, tells Logan that this is fantastic, she kisses his cheek and calls him her greatest boyfriend, which again, shows as well as Drum Beats, Heart Beats and The Rescuers, that Jasmine and Logan are truly in love and could definitely get married in the near future. 'Lindy Watson' Best Friend Lindy is Jasmine's BFF. They are shown to be very close and have a sister-like relationship.Jasmine thinks that Lindy has a problem with one upping people but she still loves her and they always stick up for each other. Jasmine was really hurt about Lindy's letter in third grade, what also shows that their friendship means a lot to her. Jasmine and Lindy are always there for each other when they need to be and help each other out when they need it. Lindy helped Jasmine and supported her through her crush on Logan, in Logan Finds Out! They also work together on some things. Lindy also sometimes calls Jasmine sweetie. Jasmine and Lindy spent a lot of time together on Halloween night in Bite Club and really enjoy spending time together without their other friends. 'Delia Delfano' Best Friend Delia is one of Jasmine's best friends. They are shown to be very close. Jasmine was the one that told Delia that Lindy took the job as a hostess at Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station. The two are shown to be closer friends, for they enjoy chatting away in detention, going to Rumble Juice together, and heading off on wild adventures (reluctantly) with their three other friends. They sometimes argue over the smallest things as seen in episodes like Lindy Goes to the Dogs and Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday, but they are still best friends, make up if they argue. 'Garrett Spenger' Best Friend Garrett is one of Jasmine's best friends. They are shown to every close. They work together to accomplish many things, and are the ones out of the gang who have the most bickering arguments. They get along really well too. Trivia *Jasmine's last name "Kang" was revealed in the episode "Bad News" **She was the last one of the group to have her last name revealed. *Jasmine's loves fashion, and is the fashionista of the group *Her feelings for Logan started in "Lindy Nose Best" *Her boyfriend and best friend is Logan Watson *Jasmine wears contact lenses. ("The New Guy") *Jasmine will do anything that involves fashion. ("Cheer Up Girls") *Jasmine learns to play the drums in "Drum Beats, Heart Beats". *Jasmine can pick up skills very quickly as seen in "Drum Beats, Heart Beats" *Jasmine loves vampires and somewhat believes in them. ("Bite Club") *Jasmine and Logan share their first kiss, in "The Rescuers" *Jasmine starts dating Logan "for real" in "The Rescuers". *Jasmine has the same last name as Debbie Kang of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, another character portrayed by Piper Curda. *Its proven and assumed in "The Rescuers" that Jasmine marries Logan in the near future and has kids. *Her fate is that she ends up with Logan. *Jasmine is the only girl Logan has ever been and admitted to being in love with. Gallery JasminePhotoshoot.jpg References Category:I Didn't Do It characters Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Asian characters Category:Students